


June’s Prompt a Week

by iridescentpenn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental Powers, Gen, Kayla’s Birth Month Prompts, Tag Update with Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentpenn/pseuds/iridescentpenn
Summary: A series of five (or potentially more) prompts from my best friend and beta reader for her Birth Month. (She previously had no clue what she was choosing these for! ((I hope.))





	1. Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaykaycici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykaycici/gifts).



> Requested Characters: Keith & Lance  
> Dialogue Prompt:
> 
> “Get back here! Come and finish our fight!”  
> “You come to me!”  
> “You’re standing in the middle of the lake! On the water! I would drown!”  
> “That’s the idea!”

  
Keith is all the fury of a bomb, the heat of a flame, and the destruction of a lava flow barely contained. He’s fire and brimstone, a dragon in disguise. He’s silence defined and an ember given form. He’s all fine features wrapped up in a bruising package; pale skin, dark eyes, and a small nose over pouty lips that draw away from constantly bruised knuckles and a killer roundhouse kick. He’s pretty and dangerous.    
  
Or as Pidge and Matt like to chant, “He’s beauty. He’s grace. He’ll deck you in the face.”    
  
Then there’s Lance, who’s all the adaptability of a stream, all the unpredictability of a wave, and all the strength of a river. (However hidden that strength may be.) He’s cool and boiling at the same time, soothing and irritating. He is all the noise of a thunderstorm wrapped in a meticulously cared for package; flawlessly tanned skin, shiny white teeth, and religiously trimmed hair that never gets long enough to touch his ears or heavens forbid his neck. He’s a shark given legs; a pretty face that hides a devastating mind. He notices everything and nothing; you never know what’s going to come out of his mouth.   
  
Often times you can tell that he’s about to say something terrible by the way Hunk begins to back away, out of the explosion zone. An interesting tell.   
  


 

* * *

  
So putting them in the same room together would seem like a terrible, awful, no good, very bad idea....right? Right.   
  
Except that’s exactly what Allura did and exactly how they managed to get outside baffles everyone. However, now, Lance has half way managed to wrangle Keith to the docks of the lake they’re near and they’re still fighting as loud as their lungs will allow. Which is loud enough that sitting on the balcony, three stories above them, you can still hear every word they say perfectly. It tampered off for a few moments.   
  
Then it’s about the moment that Keith has unceremoniously shoved Lance’s boat away from the dock, that it starts back up.   
  
Lance turns to say something to Keith, only to find that he isn’t in the boat. To which he responds to that with standing up and rocking the boat as he whirls to face the dock. Keith seems to wiggle his fingers at him. “Get back here! Come and finish our fight!” He waves his arms around as he yells.   
  
No one has to be able to see Keith’s face to know that he just snorted and rolled his eyes. Shiro sighs, dragging a hand down his face. Pidge and Matt are both failing at stifling their snickering.   
  
“You come to me!” The sheer amount of smug that comes across in Keith’s voice is infuriating and impressive. It’s very clear that Lance feels the same way because he’s quiet for a moment.   
  
Before he begins yelling again. Arms moving erratically and making the boat rock even more. He seems unperturbed by the movement and it has no ill effect on his balance. “No! The point of the boat is so neither of us can run away and talk about this! You come to me!”   
  
Hunk sighs, a deep and bone weary sigh. His entire body sags and he leans against Shiro’s back, chin resting on his shoulder. “This is ridiculous.” The rest of the group gives a varying response of sighs and snickers.   
  
Keith has thrown his arms out, exasperation showing in every line of his body. “You’re standing in the middle of the lake! On the water! I would drown!” He hasn’t moved from the dead center of the dock since anyone has noticed that was where they were.    
  
It’d make sense that a child of Fire and Air wouldn’t exactly know how to swim. A thought that has seemingly flown right of Lance’s head...   
  
A grin appears on Lance’s face, entirely too many teeth are being shown. “That’s the idea!” His voice sounds way too gleeful for the context of the conversation.   
  
...or not.    
  
Pidge makes a muffled curse at the same time that Keith does an about face on the dock and gets the hell outa dodge. Coran is saying Altean Prayers under his breath and everyone thanks the heavens that Keith is fast as a shooting star when a Lance summoned wave crashing onto the dock where he had just been standing. Keith is now close enough to the castle that he could probably float his stupid self up to their balcony. He has noticed them yet though. “What the ruggle, Lance!”    
  
Lance has however noticed their audience and seems to be trying figure out a way of explaining things. “I was gonna teach you how to swim!” He’s grinning his shark grin again.   
  
Hunk sighs again. This time in unison with Shiro and Allura. Pidge’s hand makes contact with her face loud enough that Keith has now turned around and found them.   
  
“Yeah...” He makes eye contact with Allura, who frowns. “I think we’re done with ‘Paladin Bonding’ for today.” An unsaid ‘don’t you’ passes between them and she sighs.   
  
“Keith, why don’t you meet up with Pidge inside. You two can start your session earlier.” Allura gives Pidge a pointed ‘don’t cause trouble’ look, which gets an brow raise and smirk in reply. Pidge practically skips off the balcony and out of the room. “Lance! Get back to the Castle! We need to have a discussion!”   
  
There is a very audible whine. “But wwwhhhyyy just mmmeee!” He’s flopped backwards in the bottom of the boat, with every limb akimbo. “Keith should-“   
  
“He will get one as well!” Allura’s eye starts twitching, much to Shiro and Hunk’s amusement. She ignores their snickering. “But first! We need to discuss with you about why swim lessons are taught by partial drowning first!”   
  
Honestly, you’d think that them sharing the responsibility of being the Red Paladin would make them get along better! It certainly help her friendship with Lance. So why wouldn’t it help Lance and Keith’s friendship too?   
  
Partially audible grumbling reaches them and there’s nothing else until the boat is back at the dock. “That takes all the fun out of the teaching!”   
  
Hunk’s groan could be heard echoing throughout the castle for days after.


	2. Prompt #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL PUT THE PROMPT HERE LATER. PROMISE.

Everything around them was cast in shadows. Allura stood in the doorway to the room, shock had her body frozen with one hand pressed to her chest and her eyes wide. The shadows made the room appear in grayscale. There was very little color other than black and gray. Except for the glittering pools of crimson blood that covered the floor, the bed, and it was even dripping down the walls. She tried not to look at the sources of all it, but failed.

Propped up against the wall, like a child’s doll, was Lance. His chin rested on his chest, the chest piece of his armor missing, and limbs akimbo like he’d been thrown there then left. On the bed, laying there as if asleep, was Pidge. One arm was under her head, glasses missing and eyes closed, while the other dangled off the edge. All the pieces of her armor were missing too. Hunk was laid out on the floor, star fished and unmoving. His eyes were closed and occasionally his fingers would twitch.

Which meant they were all alive, thank the universe.

Her eyes landed on the last two figures in the room and her heart fell to the floor while her stomach leapt to her throat. Shiro stood in the dead center of the room, his back was to her and all his armor was on. Bright red streaks marred the pristine white and clashed with the black. In front of him and kneeling on the ground was Keith. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, throat bared to the man before him.

He wasn’t wearing any of his armor either. He was just as covered in blood as the others.

“You’re not Shiro.” She didn’t realize that her thoughts had become reality. Shiro twitched at the sound of her voice before leaning down a bit. With the Galra prosthetic he lifted Keith to his feet by his throat. She gasped. “Who- what the quiznak are you?”

Shiro turned around at that and his gray eyes were cold. “Perceptive,” he said. His voice sounded different, sounded as if there were two or three different people speaking at the same time. It had an empty, echoing quality to it. “But I wouldn’t worry about them right now.”

He blinked and his eyes were gold and shining. “I’d be worrying about you.”

The menacing way he stood, shoulders squared and one hand wrapped around Keith’s throat, had her wanted to fight and yell, to scream and rush in there. Except she found herself unable to do anything other than draw a shaky breath.

“Because if you don’t comply with our demands,” He continued, same eerie voice and tone, and head tilted as if confused.

“You will be dead within the minute.”

All of their eyes opened as once and every single one had those same glowing, gold eyes.

Allura screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE AND NOT GREAT BUT HERE YA GO ZUCCHINI.

**Author's Note:**

> *Unbeta’d as of 6/2/18. For hopefully obvious reasons.**
> 
> Continuations or different takes on the prompts will depend on the response and if I feel the urge to write it. I do accept prompts on my tumblr, which is under the same URL.
> 
> Happy Birth Month Kayla! Love you!


End file.
